Una batalla entre 3
by Krimiko
Summary: Esto transcurre después de la derrota de Majin-Buu. Una fiesta,una charla,tres guerreras. ¿Que ocurrirá? Descubre lo en "Una batalla entre 3"
1. Chapter 1: Una noche inolvidable

Era una hermosa mañana en la corporación capsula donde la familia Briefs se alistaba para un gran fiesta de reencuentro con todos los guerreros z. como siempre todos vinieron puntuales excepto Goku como era de costumbre

Todo estaba listo la música, la comida y los invitados todo era fenomenal la fiesta se llevó acabo ya al atardecer. Donde los niños se habían ido a jugar en el patio. Y los adultos conversaban algo embriagados por el vino

Bulma era el alma de la fiesta tomando más de la cuenta por suerte su esposo y compañero vegeta. la cuidaba en todo momento a Goku no le interesaba mucho beber así como así su esposa Milk. Videl disfrutaba con Gohan un plato de bocadillos obviamente con Gohan llevando la ventaja todo era normal hasta que una plática algo interesante se llevaba acabo

BULMA: Dime Goku por que te casaste con Milk

GOKU: bueno en realidad cuando éramos pequeños ella me dijo que prometiera que nos casaremos yo pensé que era comida

(Bulma se echo a reír )

BULMA: eso es verdad Milk? (con la copa de vino moviendo la a todas partes algo mareada)

MILK: bueno si... pero desde que nos casamos hemos vivido una vida tranquila

BULMA: y nunca se han peleado?

MILK: como podríamos pelear si ni siquiera hablamos?

todo el mundo se quedo callado con una cara muy asustada

a Milk se le empezaba a notar que es lo que quería decir

Goku fue el mas afectado

GOKU: oye Milk por que dices eso? (algo triste por el comentario)

MILK: es la verdad... desde que nos casamos nunca has tenido tiempo para nosotros

GOKU: eso no es verdad el problema es que siempre viene un villano y tengo que proteger el planeta

MILK: te importa mas el planeta que tu propia esposa

Vegeta y Bulma los miraban asombrados peleando ahí como nunca los han visto

Milk enfadada se levanta de su silla y deja a Goku, Bulma, Vegeta ,Gohan y Videl asombrados

Bulma y Videl se levantan tras de ella para consolarla

y se quedan ahí los tres guerreros

vegeta con algo de desagrado dice:

VEGETA: estas hembras se enojan por todo...

GOKU: no digas eso vegeta, porque tal ves es verdad

GOHAN: padre... mi madre ha sufrido mucho por tus ausencias igual que yo

GOKU: hijo, no sabes cuanto lo siento

Bulma y Videl fueron tras la pobre mujer que lloraba y corría por los pasillos de la corporación

BULMA: milk, ese hombre te quiere aun que no lo demuestre mucho es sensible y buena persona pero aveces no se da cuenta de lo que hace

MILK: no puedes decir que vegeta es igual por que se que el tampoco te respeta y quien sabe si detrás de esa frialdad habrá un ser bueno

BULMA: que dices! el no es así tu no sabes como es el!

VIDEL: señoras tranquilas ustedes son fuertes y pueden resistir este reto de estar con los hombre mas fuertes de este mundo

BULMA: tu debes ser afortunada de tener a Gohan el siempre fue alguien bueno y justo

(videl se sonroja)

BULMA: paremos de pelear entre nosotras sera mejor descasar hablaremos mañana en la mañana y solucionaremos el problema con nuestros maridos

MILK: me parece bien... espero que Gohan no se haya ido

las mujeres tanto como los hombres se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares Milk y Bulma pensaron toda la noche sin dormir una de las pocas veces en que decían este sera el hombre indicado así esperaran hasta el próximo día para tomar una decision muy difícil


	2. Chapter 2: Una extraña presencia

Los rayos de sol entraban por la habitación en donde se encontraban Vegeta y Bulma los dos dormían pacíficamente cuando Bulma despertó

Bulma: «Veo que aún no te vas a entrenar mi príncipe orgulloso»- Pensó luego de acompañar eso con una sonrisa picara

Vegeta despertó y se vio acompañado de esa mujer que lo hacía tan feliz y que llenaba su corazón de ese sentimiento tan raro y desconocido para el llamado "Amor"

Vegeta: Hmph! Qué hora es mujer?

Bulma: No lo sé estas al lado del reloj ve tu – Dijo mientras se abrazaba al pecho de su amado príncipe

Vegeta: ¡Qué!? Son las 10:00 Como pude dormir hasta tan tarde Maldita mujer! – Dijo cuándo se fue a duchar

Bulma recordó todo lo de la noche anterior y siguió con esa duda «¿Sera el hombre indicado?»

En la casa de los Son

Milk: ¡GOKUUU!..¿En dónde estará?

En Kame-House

Goku,Krillin y Yamcha estaban entrenando cuando de repente

Goku: Sintieron eso?

Yamcha: Que cosa Goku?

Goku: Esas energías las sintieron?

Yamcha: Ahora que lo dices si las siento son muy fuertes

Krillin: Pensé que era solo mi imaginación.. Ohhh son muy fuertes

Goku: Algo raro esta pasando aquí

En Corporación-Capsula

Vegeta: ¿Qué es esa energía? Son muy fuertes y son tres..

En el patio

Trunks: Esa energía que es?

En la casa de los Son (Específicamente habitación de Goten)

Goten: Que es esa energía?

En la montaña

Ten: Que es esa energía?

Todos se reunieron en Kame-House Vegeta,Krillin,Goku,Ten,Chaoz,Trunks,Goten y Yamcha

Goku: Todos sintieron ese ki?

Todos: Si todos los sentimos

Después de muchas conversaciones y discusiones entre si todos fueron a Capsule-Corp. En un rato un gran ruido se escuchó. Todos fueron a ver que era eran tres naves. Sayayines?

Vegeta: No puede ser!

Goku: Esas naves son..

Yamcha: Sayayines!

Vegeta: Es imposibles

?: Claro que es posible-Dijo una voz femenina y otras dos rieron

Goku: Son..son

Todos. M-U-J-E-R-E-S!


	3. Chapter 3: Ha llegado una nueva amenaza

Todos estaban parados presenciando ese momento, tres naves pequeñas y algo desgastadas estaban estacionadas en el jardín de la corporación y todos listos para atacar a sus nuevas posibles enemigas los tres de guerreros sayayin (Goku, Vegeta y Gohan) estaban muy preocupados así como demás guerreros. Goku se había dado cuenta que su hijo Goten nunca había visto o peleado con un sayayin maligno, nunca vio a vegeta cuando tenía su fase maligna, así como Nappa o Raditz su tío actualmente muerto de quien nadie ha hablado hasta el momento.

En ese momento Vegeta fue el primero en darse cuenta en que aquellas energías no pertenecían a villanos si no guerreras de algún otro planeta, una de esas tres presencias poseía descendía sayayin lo que causaba una gran curiosidad al príncipe nato de aquel planeta.

Salieron de las naves, tanto humo no les hacía ver el rostro pero cada vez más se podía avistar que eran muy parecidas a los seres humanos. Una mujer de entre ellas salió de toda la humareda y observo que un grupo de humanos la observaban a ella y a sus compinches como si fueran monstruos del espacio y antes de sacar su grandiosa espada para hacerlos añicos solo con la intención de protegerse por si la atacaran pero dio un nuevo vistazo y se dio cuenta después de mucho asimilar ¡ERA EL!El príncipe de su raza extinta estaba ahí con un traje algo extraño ¿unas mayas azules, guantes y botas blancas? Según ella recordaba ese no es el uniforme que llevan los soldados de clase alta, pero eso no fue lo más extraño si no era verlo a él congeniando con otra raza más débil sin que los ataque y al planeta sin destrucción ni llantos que era típico de él y lo que más disfrutaba ¿qué es lo que sucedió?¿dónde quedo ese hombre fuerte y agresivo? De todas maneras ella se sentía contenta de volver a ver a alguien de la misma raza.

VEGETA: quienes son ustedes ¡respondan!

KRITANIA: mi nombre es Kritania mucho gusto en verlo de nuevo, príncipe vegeta, me alegra tanto que no lo hayan exterminado junto con nuestro planeta

TODOS: ¿¡QUEEE!?

Y ante el asombre de todos, ella dejo caer su gran cola color café y se quitó un casco que poseía y se vio que poseía una hermosa cabellera café y lisa agitada ella era muy blanca, sus ojos se veía de color negro. Tras de ella salieron dos jóvenes igual adultas como ella con cuerpos esculturales como toda guerrera Kritania las presento:

KRITANIA: bueno déjenme presentarles a mis compañeras de viaje y mis mejores amigas: Darius y Leina dos provenientes del planeta Tilux 9 igualmente guerreras como yo

Darius tenía una apariencia algo juvenil y decidida su pelo era morado y largo, su rostro era pálido y posea orejas como de un duende que no le quedaba tan mal su traje era una armadura roja con incrustaciones de jade y con ella llevaba un mazo en forma de martillo brillante igualmente de jade.

Leina tenía el pelo pequeño y pelirrojo tenía una cara muy inocente y simpática con ella llevaba un arco y flechas y una armadura de piel de algo extraño como una combinación de leopardo e insecto con un sombrero que parecía el rostro de león como capa.

Bulma fue de las primeras en hablar.

BULMA: díganme chicas ¿vienen de muy lejos? ¿Porque han llegado aquí? ¿Conocen a vegeta son malas?

YAMCHA: hay Bulma tu siempre con tus preguntas que no ves que vienen desde lejos no están para esas cosas

BULMA: ay solo quiero saber

DARIUS: venimos desde muy lejos, llegamos aquí por accidente ya que un motos de una de nuestras naves se averió y necesitamos repuestos, y no yo no conozco a ese hombrecillo pero parece que Kritania sí.

KRITANIA: él fue el príncipe en nuestro planeta hace muchos años pero un villano llamado Freezer la destruyo aunque solo lo vi una vez pero esa me basto para saber que él era un hombre que quería conocer algún día

BULMA: tienes muchas cosas que contarnos… (Haciendo una cara muy celosa por que se había dado cuenta de cómo lo deseaba con la mirada y ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados)

KRITANIA: díganme ¿quiénes son ustedes?

GOKU: bueno yo me llamo Goku (señalando) él es Gohan ella es Bulma el Yamcha, Krillin Piccolo los papas de Bulma Videl, Trunks y mi hijo Goten.

LEINA: mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos en especial a usted señor Goku he oído muchas historias sobre usted

GOKU: Jejeje… ¿enserio?

LEINA: espero que podamos conocernos mejor

Bulma seguía intrigada de todo lo que sucedía? Qué extraño comportamiento el de estas mujeres si se podría decir así. Ella había decidido invitarlas a la casa a que se queden ahí hasta que reparen la nave, si ella se dio cuenta que sería un peligro como llevar a su propio enemigo a la casa pero quería saber más sobre estas nuevas integrantes y no se quedaría en paz hasta saberlo pero necesitara ayuda así que esa misma tarde llamo a Milk que se hallaba en las montañas y a Videl por si una de las chicas se comportara extraño con Gohan


	4. Chapter 4: Hermano Goku

Las recién llegadas "extraterrestres" (debido a que no pertenecen al planeta tierra) se encontraban acogiéndose a su nuevo y temporal hogar el cual era enorme y había de donde elegir un sin número de habitaciones que podían escoger Darius eligió el cuarto cerca del patio trasero, Leina había escogido cerca del cuarto de Bulma, y kritania decidió instalarse cerca de la sala de entrenamiento ya que a ella le agrada entrenar casi todo el tiempo para mantenerse sana y así poder pelear en las batallas.

Era la primera la noche con las recién llegadas cada una se ocupaba en algo diferente Kritania se encontraba entrenando en el jardín por el aire fresco, sus amigas se encontraban devorando todo lo que se encontraba en la cocina.

Kritania se encontraba sola y se movía de un lado para otro dando golpes seguidos y patadas dando piruetas entre otras cosas en cuanto sintió que alguien la observaba, era vegeta que la miraba con ojos vigilantes mientras estaba arrimado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y antes de que el hablara ella decidió comenzar la conversación

KRITANIA: ah hola, que linda noche que tienen ustedes hace mucho tiempo que no veía algo tan hermoso…

VEGETA: oye no entiendo algunas cosas quisiera que me lo expliques

KRITAINA: (no dejaba de entrenar solo escuchaba y respondía sin parar de moverse) bueno soy del planeta vegeta, a mi cuando era pequeña me enviaron a un planeta desolado y muy triste en el cual tenía que conquistar y lo logre, al momento de llegar de nuevo al planeta lo vi a usted junto a su guarda espaldas era joven igual que yo. Me habían enviado a un planeta donde solo había mujeres mi misión era conquistar aquel planeta pero mi nave había sido dañada al momento de impactar y tuve que pedir ayuda a las mujeres de ahí después cambie de decisión y no conquiste el planeta conocí a mis amigas ellas son de ese planeta, entonces después de un buen tiempo quise ir al planeta vegeta para ver a mi familia mi sorpresa fue cuando ya no estaba y desde ahí no conquistaba más planetas

VEGETA: entonces por que llegaron a este planeta

KRITANIA: bueno… la verdad es que hace algún tiempo me habían dicho que mi familia estaban todos muertos excepto dos, mis hermanos

VEGETA: ¿tenías dos hermanos?

KRITANIA: si mi hermano mayor Raditz y mi hermano menor que no pude conocer

VEGETA: ¿¡QQQUUUEEE!?

KRITANIA: ¿qué sucede?

VEGETA: yo conocía a tu hermano… ¿era muy alto y con mucho cabello?

KRITANIA: en si….

VEGETA: entonces tu otro hermano debe ser…

Vegeta inmediatamente entro a la casa y rápidamente se dirigió a buscar a Bulma para contarle lo sucedido

VEGETA: donde esta esa mujer cuando uno lo necesita… ¡BULMA! ¡MUJEEEEER!

Mientras caminaba por todos los pasillos de la capsule corp. Se tropezó con su hijo Trunks

TRUNKS: hola papá

VEGETA: hijo ¿has visto a tu madre por algún lado?

TRUNKS: salió dijo que iba a comprar unos repuestos para unas máquinas y que regresara pronto

VEGETA: ay no podre esperar tanto es mejor que hable con Kakarotto…

Y en ese momento alzo el vuelo desesperadamente buscando el ki de Goku el cual se encontraba en las montañas junto con Gohan y Goten y con la velocidad moderadamente acelerada logro dar con los tres sayayines que se hallaban entrenando.

VEGETA: Kakarotto esto es urgente necesito hablar contigo

GOKU: hola Vegeta ¿qué sucede?

VEGETA: recuerdas esas chicas que vinieron la otra ves

GOKU: ah sí… ¿que acaso hicieron algo malo?

VEGETA: no el problema es que acabo de descubrir que una de ellas es tu hermana

GOKU: ¿COMOOO? ¿A QUE TE REFIERES VEGETA? DIME

VEGETA: estaba platicando con ella lo que resulta que me dijo que tenía dos hermanos Raditz y tú

GOTEN: ¿ósea que tenemos una tía nueva? (se puso muy contento y saco una gran sonrisa) ¡qué bien! ¡Qué alegría!

GOHAN: espera Goten no te precipites, ¿es verdad lo que nos dices vegeta?

VEGETA: yo por que tendría que mentirles

GOKU: vamos en este instante a hablar con ellas

Los 4 sayayines alzaron el vuelo y rápidamente de dirigieron a la corporación capsula, buscaron a la sayayin por todos lados pero no la encontraban y era porque se encontraba en su recamara descansando.

Llegaron a la puerta y Goku dijo:

GOKU: puedes salir un momento necesitamos hablar contigo

KRITANIA: si espérenme un momento

Ellos esperaban ahí parados a que ella salga pero unos pasos vinieron rápidamente era Leina en busca del recién llegado sayayin si, era Goku al cual sin dudarlo se le lanzo encima para darle un abrazo matador ya que ella poseía mucha fuerza, claro que Goku resistió muy bien pero a cualquier humano al que le hubiera hecho algo así le hubiera destripado al momento.

LEINA: qué bueno que lo veo de nuevo señor Goku (separándose lentamente de él)

GOKU: si qué bueno jeje

VEGETA: Kakarotto concéntrate… vinimos aquí por otra cosa

GOKU: ah sí...

Y un sonido dio a entender que la puerta estaba por abrirse y así fue una chica solo con una bata de baño y algo húmeda aun abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue tres sayayines y a Leina.

GOHAN: parece que estabas ocupada, lo sentimos

KRITANIA: ah no importa bueno chicos que me querían decir

VEGETA: ¿ES VERDAD QUE TU ERES LA HERMANA DE KAKAROTTO?

KRITANIA: ah Kakarotto… ¿enserio se llama así?

GOKU: cuando llegue a la tierra según mi abuelito no sabía mi nombre así que me llamo Goku

KRITANIA: ósea que tú eres… ¡HERMANO! (Y sin pensarlo le dio un gran abrazo) no sabes cuánto espere este momento había ido a muchos planetas y no te encontré qué bueno que estas bien, pero díganme ¿saben si Raditz vino aquí hace unos días?

Todos hicieron una expresión algo triste o con remordimiento sin querer responder la pregunta pero era necesario que sepa la verdad

GOKU: el llego a la tierra pero él quería destruir la tierra así que rapto a mi hijo y pelee con él al final el…

KRITANIA: SI DIME QUE PASO

GOKU: el… murió

KRITANIA: ¿Qué? (las lágrimas se le empezaron a salir recorriendo sus mejillas y tapándose los ojos como sin creer lo que sucedía)

GOKU: no llores… tenía que hacerlo él no tenía buenas intenciones y…

KRITANIA: está bien pero es difícil saber algo así pase tantos momentos con él me enseño casi todo lo que sabía de luchar… no lo puedo creer

Bulma se había acercado hacia donde su mejor amigo, su esposo y el hijo de su mejor amigo se encontraban viendo que pasaba algo importante ahí, lo primero que observó fue a la muchacha en el muro de la puerta arrimándose y llorando.

BULMA: ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí?

El tiempo ese día paso rápidamente todos se había acomodado en la sala mientras le contaban a Bulma todo lo sucedido Kritania era una chica fuerte pero aún le faltaba por aprender en la vida lo que se descubrió esa tarde redactándolo sería algo así:

Eran tres hermanos sayayines, Raditz el mayor, Kritania la del medio y Kakarotto (Goku) el menor de una familia de la clase baja del planeta vegeta.

COMIENZO DEL FLASH BACK

Era la sala de urgencias del planeta vegeta y si se trataba de una mujer sayayin dando a luz a un pequeño bebe de clase baja al cual llamarían Kakarotto. El padre Bardock estaba muy nervioso y andaba de aquí para ya se hacía miles de preguntas en la cabeza como: ¿Cómo será? ¿Será fuerte? ¿Todo estará bien? Y muchas preguntas más.

Una pequeña niña estaba sentada junto a un joven adolecente de cabello abundante ambos con el uniforme de lucha, la pequeña miraba sus pies

Un grito se escuchó…

Era la señora respirando agitadamente con muchas fuerzas hasta que por fin… había nacido el pequeño Kakarotto sorprendió a todos que se pareciera tanto a su padre era muy hermoso aun que a su propia madre no le diera mucha importancia lo único que le importaba era descansar para luego salir con el grupo a conquistar el siguiente planeta el cual ella estaba ansiosa de ir no importa que recientemente haya dado a luz.

Mientras tanto…

KRITANIA: hermano dime… que estamos haciendo aquí (era una voz infantil la joven guerrera preguntaba a su hermano) quiero ir a casa tengo sueño

RADITZ: no te preocupes hermanita ya pronto podremos irnos a casa solo tienes que esperar… (Abrazándola con cariño por qué sabía lo cansado que era estar sentado por horas sin poder hacer nada esperando algo que no sabía) (En voz baja para sus adentros) como le diré que tendrá un nuevo hermanito…

BARDOCK: estoy empezando a perder la paciencia me voy de aquí… niños me avisan si paso algo (dio unos pasos hacia la salida y a pocos centímetros antes de salir una persona con traje de doctor salió y dijo)

ENFERMERO: señor Bardock hay algún señor Bardock su hijo ya nació no quiere verlo

BARDOCK: iré pero primero tengo que hacer algo (salió corriendo dejando a sus hijos y esposa en el hospital se dirigió donde sus camaradas para avisar la noticia y para preparar su nave para ir a ese planeta)

Se encontró con uno de sus amigos con el que iría a ese planeta

AMIGO: oye ¿no deberías estar en el hospital?

BARDOCK: si debería pero no…. Es que estoy ansioso del viaje que aremos casi es el planeta 100 amigo muy pronto Freeza nos nombrara como soldados honorarios y no me lo perdería nunca

AMIGO: no puede ser que te importe más eso que tus propios hijos

BARDOCK: ellos saben cuidarse solos recuerda que son de la mejor raza

FASHA: hola amigos que bueno que están aquí creo que ya es hora de irnos

BARDOCK: ¿Qué? Pero que estás haciendo aquí no deberías estar dando a luz

FASHA: ah sí ya di a luz pero quería venir al viaje esos tontos de los enfermeros no se dieron cuenta cuando me fui no te preocupes Kakarotto estará bien

BARDOCK: ah así lo ¿llamaste?

FASHA: si le queda el nombre digo es igualito a ti, ay que tanto hablo mejor vámonos ya

Bardock, Fasha y otros amigos más fueron a conquistar a aquel planeta pelearon y como siempre resultaron ganadores y como sabes todos lo que paso después me adelantare al último.

Kakarotto había viajado a la tierra mientras que kritania siendo una niña de 5 años la llevaron y la separaron de su planeta y de su familia la llevaron a conquistar un nuevo planeta años después se enteró que sus padres habían muerto, que su hermano estaba desaparecido así que ella creció en diferentes planetas al pasar los años ella seguía las ordenes de Freeza pero al enterarse que estaba muerto ella podía viajar sin ordenes o ataduras. Conoció todo el espacio y ahí es cuando en su último viaje llego al planeta Guindek 8 el cual era habitado especial mente de mujeres ahí conoció a Darius y a Leina que serían sus mejores amigas ellas tres decidieron ir con ella a un viaje de 1 año a buscar al hermano perdido hasta que habían encontrado un planeta grande y azul denominado la tierra en el cual no sabían que les depararía y ahí comenzara la aventura en donde sus rivales serán ni más ni menos tres mujeres casadas que lucharan para quedarse con los tres últimos sayayines.


End file.
